


Lightsaber

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, well.  What do we have here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Tony's crow of glee made McGee wince. He wondered for the thousandth time why he was attracted to the other man.

Turning around, he found Tony holding McGee's lightsaber. Actually, it was an exact replica of Luke Skywalker's lightsaber, the one he made after losing his hand to his father.

Tony was grinning broadly as he brandished it, making McGee grit his teeth. He resisted the urge to demand Tony put it away or give it to McGee because that would only incite Tony further. Honestly, dealing with Tony at times was like dealing with an immature twelve year old. A horny twelve year old.

"So, you're a Star Wars fan, McGee? I bet you have May 25 circled on a calendar somewhere and tickets already in hand for the next movie?

Tony was laughing at him. McGee glared and lunged for the lightsaber. Tony only laughed harder and danced away from him.

"It's May 19 and yes, I'm a fan. Do you have a problem with that?" McGee considered his options of getting the lightsaber away from Tony without damaging it or getting into a wrestling match.

"Not at all."

Tony moved a step closer, a gleam in his eyes that McGee didn't like. He held out the lightsaber to McGee. McGee reached out to grasp it but Tony held on.

"So tell me, McGee, do you have a genuine Jedi costume to go along with this lightsaber?" Tony sidled closer to him, close enough McGee could feel the heat from Tony's body.

"Depends." He tugged gently on the lightsaber only to pull Tony into McGee's personal space as Tony wasn't willing to give up claim yet.

"On what?"

The two men were almost touching now, the lightsaber held between them, the only thing stopping them from touching.

"Do you have a slave girl's costume?"

The answering look in Tony's eyes reminded McGee of just why he had fallen for Tony.


End file.
